How I Wish BT Surprise Went!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: This is my version of Big Time Surprise LOL also, I'll try to write while working on my Christmas story, only because I honestly can't go long without FFN ahaha! Hope you like all the Kogan-ness in this!


**I do realize that I said I was going on hiatus until the winter time…I also realize that it's extremely hard to write about Christmas when it's not even cold out yet. I'll rephrase what I said in my last update…I'm not going to be on as much, but I will occasionally write some one-shots and update my stories on weekends. During the week, it's really rare that'll update, only because I'm in the Girls Pop Chorus, School Newspaper, and Glee Club, so I get home late and then have lots of homework to finish. Yeah…so you might see me around ;)**

**Last night I LOVED Big Time Surprise and one line that Logan said really stood out to me. **

**Can anyone guess which one?**

**Hmm…**

**Ok, although you probably guessed it…when Logie Bear said "I'm gonna barf" after that spin contest, it made my sickfic loving heart beat out of my chest and also inspired this one-shot.**

**THIS is how Big Time Surprise should have gone, in my opinion :)**

"Let's have a spinning contest!" Carlos said jumping up and down on the couch.

"Uh…no thanks." James sighed, "Those are stupid."

"No they aren't! I always win, because I'm the king of spin!" Logan laughed.

"Logie you made a rhyme!" Carlos giggled.

"You bet I did!" Logan laughed, "Come on; let's get the baseball bats so we can start!"

Logan, Carlos, and James ran over to the closet that was right next to their apartment's front door. The three boys put the bats to their heads and bent down. Without saying anything else the spinning began. James started to feel extremely dizzy and they hadn't even been twirling for a few seconds. Minutes passed and finally the pretty boy had fallen to the ground. Moments after Carlos gave up as well, and literally a second after that Logan stopped short too. This was weird…Logan almost never had to stop.

"I'm gonna barf." Logan groaned, falling to the floor and joining his buddies.

"Huh?" James snickered, "Logan you NEVER get motion sickness!"

"Well…whatever, maybe this is a f-first…" Logan paused, feeling bile rise to his throat, "…i-i-it's nothing."

Kendall dashed through the door, "What are you guys doing?" He gasped.

"The real question is…why are you so dressed up?" Carlos corrected.

"I was going to ask Lucy out." Kendall blushed.

"Awwwwwwwwh." James cooed teasingly.

Kendall rolled his eyes and tried to ignore how immature his friends were, "Loges…you ok? You look a little green."

"I'm fine." Logan slurred. He felt extremely nauseas and woozy at the moment, and this was all completely new to him.

"No you're not." Kendall shook his head.

James glanced out the window and looked to Carlos. With a nod, they both were thinking the same thing.

"Guys, wanna go to the pool?" James questioned.

"YES!" Carlos cheered.

"I-I have h-homework to d-do." Logan felt as if he were about to explode now.

"You guys go." Kendall replied, "I have to ask Lucy out…remember?"

"oh yeah." Carlos laughed.

The Latino boy grabbed his best friend's hand and ran towards the door. Once the other two were out of sight, Kendall kneeled next to Logan.

"Spill." He chuckled a little.

"S-spill what?"

"You're not feeling well…I can see if in your face."

Logan scoffed, "How?"

"It's green!" Kendall pointed out.

"Kendall…stop worrying about me, you're supposed to be asking Lu-" The brunette was cut off by something far more important than his sentence.

He tried to stand up and make it to the bathroom, but all hope for that was lost when the small boy tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face. He only had time to sit up before vomiting violently all over himself and the wooden floor.

"Logie bear." Kendall sighed, "You should have told me you weren't feeling well."

Logan couldn't even answer because more of the horrid stomach acid bubbled right back and out from his mouth. The blonde scooped up his little brother into his arms and carried the tiny shaking body to the bathroom.

Logan's eyes began to water, "I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize…I want to make sure you are ok." Kendall rubbed sympathetic circles on Logan's back.

"B-but you w-were s-supposed to a-ask Lucy o-out and and…"

Kendall interrupted his best friend, "Logan."

The small brunette looked up at his big brother with glassy eyes.

"…you are far more important that ANY girl I have a crush on."

The raven haired boy lifted the toilet seat cover up and dunked his head into the bowl, puking up chunks of what he had eaten earlier that day. The hot liquid burned the back of his throat causing more tears to sting his cocoa brown eyes.

"Kenny it h-hurts." Logan whimpered, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Shhh…it's ok." Kendall said softly, pulling Logan's head to his chest.

The younger boy listened to Kendall's heart beat as he snuggled up next to him. The warmth from his big brother's body calmed him and slowed the chills. All of a sudden he felt safer than ever being snuggled up against Kendall.

"You feel warm, baby." Kendall cooed, stroking Logan's hair, "I'm going to take your temperature, ok?"

Logan nodded weakly and watched as Kendall made his way to the linen closet and grabbed a tiny green bag that had bunnies all over in. He sat back down next to Logan.

"Remember this?" Kendall smiled.

Logan hugged Kendall tighter than ever, "Of course."

Kendall smiled for a moment, remembering the time Logan was in the hospital with pneumonia that hadn't been treated due to the fact his father was neglecting the poor child. Logan was only 7 at the time and Kendall could tell he was extremely nervous. The blonde grinned even more when he recalled those wonderful words that had been said…

"_Logie, you never have to go back to that scary place again, your daddy won't hurt you anymore 'cause my mama and I are adopting you." Little 8-year-old Kendall spoke in a quiet tone, knowing his younger friend was really overwhelmed and frightened._

"_R-really?" _

_Kendall wiped the forming tear from Logan's eye with his thumb, "Yes…and guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I bought you this, I really wanted to get you a teddy, but I thought this would be better." Kendall gave a crooked smile and handed the small 'bunny bag' over to his new brother. Inside there was a thermometer, some medicine, Band-Aids, and many more things like that._

"_It's 'cause mama said you are really sick and this stuff with help you feel…not sick!" Kendall explained._

"_T-thank you." Logan beamed, "You're the best big brother in the world!" _

The blonde took the thermometer out of the bag and instructed Logan to open his mouth before plopping it in. The boys waited for a beep and then read the tool.

"102.5…" Kendall sighed, "Come on Logie, let's get you tucked in."

Kendall helped Logan up and over to his bed after realizing the sick boy was too weak to do so himself.

"C-can you lie down with me, Kindle?" Logan said in a tiny voice, his cheeks turned bright red while he awaited for the answer.

"Sure, baby bro." Kendall climbed in next to Logan and placed a gentle kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"I love you Kenny." Logan murmured as he cuddled next to Kendall.

"Love you too, Logie Bear."

**Well, I hope you guys thought it was cute! And sorry for all the confusion before haha :) **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
